


Side Effects & Back Rubs

by Kat_d86



Series: Snippets & Scenes [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Prior Injury, Unresolved Tension, back rub, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_d86/pseuds/Kat_d86
Summary: After an unsuccessful pursuit through the rain Decker & Lucifer are going through evidence to try and find a lead when Decker's old injury starts to bother her so the Devil makes used of his skilled hands
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Snippets & Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627000
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Side Effects & Back Rubs

“This is ridiculous, we don’t even know if we have what they were looking for” Lucifer complained as he sieved through the multitude of evidence bags laid out on the lab table. His suit jacket hung on the back of the chair to dry after their failed pursuit through the rain. 

“It has to be here, we bagged everything and why else would they return to the scene if not to retrieve something?” Decker pointed out, equally frustrated their mystery suspect had managed to get away after they randomly walked in on them trying to break back into the crime scene. She brushed her wet hair out of her face before bending down to lift the second box of items they had seized onto the table. As she thumped it down she gave a huff of discomfort and Lucifer looked up sharply.

“Detective?” He asked, as he watched her rub her left shoulder. She stopped when she saw he was staring and she shook her head slightly.

“It’s fine” she said quickly. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed and he tilted his head, clearly not believing a word. Decker ignored him and turned her attention back to the evidence. She busied herself pulling things out of the new box for several seconds before risking a glance in Lucifer’s direction. He hadn’t moved and was still staring at her with the same expression over her obvious lie. “It’s from when I was shot. It’s nothing to worry about. It just aches sometimes when it rains” She admitted and he put down the bag he held with a sigh.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” He didn’t even try to keep the accusing tone from his voice as he moved to her side of the table. He came to a stop behind her and laid a hand on her back as she looked over her shoulder in confusion.

“What are you...” She started and then hissed as he kneaded his fingers directly over a sore point in her shoulder.

“There?” he asked as he pressed again and she groaned at the aching muscles he found around the old exit wound. He gave a huff of satisfaction at having found the right spot before beginning to rub small circles across back of her shoulder.

“Lucifer, you don’t have to...” She began but was cut off by a gasp as he ran his thumb along the curve of her shoulder blade, pressing just hard enough to tease out the knots without causing too much pain. 

“What was that, Detective?” He asked and she could easily picture the smug look he was likely sporting as he slowly worked his fingers back up. She rolled her eyes rather than answer and twitched in discomfort every time he found a new section of tight muscles. Yet with every circuit of his hands the pain lessened. As he ran his thumbs along her shoulder blade again she only let out a tiny groan as she felt the tension finally start to leave her. “Better?” he asked and she hummed in response.

As she began to relax his touch lightened. He seemed to focus less on teasing out knots and more on turning her muscles into jello. He extended his range to include both shoulders and even part of her back. As his hands moved she found herself sagging against the table with her eyes closed. She should probably tell him to stop now, that her shoulder didn’t hurt anymore, but for some reason her tongue didn’t want to more. 

She signed as he slowly walked his fingers up either side of her spine. When he got to the top she dropped her head forward as he formed tiny circles on the back of her neck. He pressed up against her back and she was about to chastise him for going too far when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He squeezed and lent back, lifting her slightly off her feet and forcing her shoulders back. Her entire back cracked and she gasped at the release of strain she hadn’t even been aware she was feeling. He lowered her gently and she couldn’t help but lean against him as she took several deep breaths. It was another few seconds before she realised he still had his arms around her and he was breathing a little faster than normal. She could feel the heat of his body where he pressed against her shirt. She reached up and laid her hand over his, intending to detangle herself from the embrace, however before she could do more there was a cough from the door. They jerked apart and turned abruptly.

“um, do you guys need a moment?” Ella asked awkwardly from the doorway, “I mean, I’d offer to come back later but this is, you know, my lab”

“No, it’s fine” Decker took half a step away from Lucifer and turned back to the table. “We were just trying to figure out what the thieves where after”

“Sure you were” Ella said as she walked around the table and put down the report she held. Chloe risked a look at Lucifer expecting another smirk at them being caught in such a position but instead he was looking at her intensely. She felt a blush spreading over her cheeks and she coughed self-consciously.

“So, what have we got”


End file.
